


Marked

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: Soulmates [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson and Aiden don't like each other, so what happens when they find out they're soulmates?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You have got to be kidding me,” Jackson said, staring across the locker room and interrupting Danny who was talking about his recent date with Ethan. Danny followed Jackson’s gaze and started to laugh when he saw the very same soulmate mark Jackson had on the back of Aiden’s shoulder. Jackson turned and glared at Danny. “it’s not funny.”

“I think it’s hilarious,” Danny replied, pulling his shirt on and smiling at Jackson. “Something you need to tell me, Jackson? Like are you hiding your feelings for him? You can be honest with me.”

Jackson didn’t even answer. He grabbed his backpack and headed out of the locker rooms making a mental note to never ever undress in the locker room with Aiden around. It had to be some sort of cruel joke. There was no way his soulmate was Aiden.

Danny jogged to catch up with him. “Come on, he’s not that bad.”

“He’s an asshole.”

“So are you!” Danny said. “I kept telling you guys are just meant to be, you’re practically the same person!”

Jackson stopped walking and Danny almost ran right into him. He turned around and jabbed Danny’s chest with his finger. “We are nothing alike and there is no way I am ever going to get together with him. Ever. So don’t you even think about doing anything to try and put us together. And no telling Ethan.”

Danny held his hands up. “Dude, calm down. At least try to get to know him. I swear he’s not that bad.”

“I said no,” Jackson said. “It’s not happening. Not even in a million years.”

“You’re stubborn, you know that? You are really fucking stubborn and I don’t understand why you would want to be so miserable all the time.”

“Well, I’m not going to be any happier around him!”

“You don’t know that.”

“Yeah, I do. We do not like each other. So we wouldn’t be happy together.”

“Who wouldn’t be happy together?” Ethan asked as he and Aiden walked out of the locker room. He wrapped his arms around Danny and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Jackson is just being a stubborn asshole again,” Danny replied, glaring at his best friend and placing a hand on Ethan’s hip where his mark was. “He wants be all alone and miserable because he doesn’t think he’ll be happy with a soulmate.”

“Hmm, sounds like someone else I know.”

“Fuck you, Ethan,” Aiden said, giving his twin a shove.

“I’m leaving!” Jackson said, turning away from the trio. “And don’t you dare say anything else, Danny!”


	2. Chapter 2

It was just his luck that he’d end up stuck with Aiden for a school project, because apparently the teacher hated all of them enough to assign them partners. He glanced over at the other side of the room where Danny and Stiles were sitting already working on their project. 

Aiden took the seat next to Jackson. “You know, I really don’t want to be your partner either, so let’s just get this over with so we can go back to not speaking to one another.” 

Jackson sighed and looked down at their assignment. “Fine. Come over after lacrosse practice. The quicker this gets done, the better.” He opened up his book and ignored Aiden for the rest of the hour. 

When lunch rolled around, Jackson sat down next to Danny who was too busy kissing Ethan to even realize he was there. “Danny!”

Danny groaned and pulled away from his boyfriend. “What?”

“Want to switch partners?”

“Can’t,” Danny said, leaning against Ethan. “It’s assigned, remember?”

“I’m sure you could get him to change his mind,” Jackson said. “Everyone likes you.”

“Who’d he get paired up with?” Ethan asked, wrapping his arms around Danny.

“Your brother.”

“My brother’s an ass, but he’s not that bad.”

“I only put up with both of you because you’re dating my best friend,” Jackson said. “I don’t like either of you.”

“You don’t like anyone,” Danny said. “I think this will be good for both of you.”

“I’d rather be paired up with Stilinski.”

Danny laughed. “I’m going to tell him that.”

“No you’re not.”

“Am too.”


	3. Chapter 3

Jackson heard the roar of Aiden’s bike outside. He groaned from where he sat at his desk, listening as his mother let Aiden inside. There was a knock on his bedroom door a few minutes later. “Come in,” Jackson called out. 

Aiden walked inside and stood awkwardly in the door looking around the bedroom before his eyes landed on Jackson. He took the chair Danny normally occupied and pulled his book out. “So, how about we get started?”

Jackson nodded and flipped through his notes. “Comparing wolf packs and werewolf packs. Well, this should be an easy one. We are in a pack.” He opened his laptop and clicked into a new word document. “So how should we begin this?”

“Well, we need to go into the dynamics of a wolf pack,” Aiden said. “There’s an alpha, betas and omegas, but in the animal kingdom they are different from what we use them for.”

“How do you know all of this?” Jackson asked.

Aiden frowned. “Our mother made us learn before her death.” He flipped the page in his textbook and fell silent. Jackson looked over him feeling the sadness coming off of Aiden. Aiden sighed softly a few minutes later. “What?”

“Huh?”

“You’re staring at me.”

Jackson shook his head and started to type something. “I lost my parents too.”

They worked the rest of the hour in silence, both of them jotting down their own notes on the essay. When it was time for Aiden to leave, they agreed to meet up again that weekend to finish working on the project. 

Jackson laid his bed that night with his phone pressed to his ear as Danny spoke but he wasn’t really listened, too focused on thinking about the way Aiden had shut down after mentioning his mother. Maybe he wasn’t quite the asshole that Jackson accused him of being. His fingers brushed over the mark on his thigh and thought about the same one on Aiden's back.

“Jackson!” Danny yelled from the other side of the line. 

“What?”

“Were you listening to a single word I was saying?”

“Uh, something about Ethan?”

“You are ridiculous,” Danny said. “I’ll let you go so you can go back to dreaming about Aiden.”

“I wasn’t-“ Jackson didn’t get to finish as Danny ended the call.


	4. Chapter 4

Jackson was walking through the halls when he saw it, Aiden leaning over an attractive lady. She was blushing and looking up at Aiden with a smile as he flirted with her. He reached out to brush a strand of hair behind her ear and Jackson felt something ache in his chest. He didn’t think, he just turned and walked away as fast as he could, barely hearing his name being called out.

Someone grabbed his arm and he looked over to see Danny looking at him with a concerned look on his face. Danny dropped his gaze and touched something on Jackson’s hand. He followed Danny’s gaze to see that his claws had come out. Danny pulled him into an empty classroom, shooing Ethan away and closing the door. 

“Calm down,” Danny said. “Think of your anchor.”

Jackson looked up and blue eyes met brown. “I don’t have an anchor. Not anymore.”

Danny stepped forward and took his friend’s hands, linking their fingers together. “You need to calm down; you can’t walk around school like this. Take a deep breath, Jackson.”

Jackson closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. When he opened his eyes, his claws had retracted, but not after leaving small cuts on Danny’s hand. “Danny, your hands.”

“It’s okay. It doesn’t hurt,” Danny replied as he let go. “How do you feel?”

“Better,” Jackson said, collapsing into a chair and sighing. “Well, I don’t think I’m going to violently murder anyone anytime soon.”

“Want to tell me what happened?” Danny asked, sitting down across from him.

“That’s the thing. I don’t know what happened,” Jackson said. “One second I was fine, I was just walking down the halls and the next-“ Jackson paused as the scene replayed in his mind, his eyes flashing blue. Danny reached out and took his friend’s hand, grounding him. “The next I freaked out.”

“Why?”

Jackson looked away. He wasn’t ready to admit to it. He didn’t want to say anything and he especially didn’t want to risk any of the other wolves accidently overhearing. “I don’t know.”

Danny sighed. “Aiden.”

Jackson looked up at him. “Excuse me?”

“Well, he wasn’t exactly being discreet was he?”

“This has nothing to do with Aiden.”

“Just because I’m not a wolf doesn’t mean that I can’t tell when you’re lying to me.”

Jackson sighed. “I don’t even know why it happened. I don’t like Aiden. At all. I shouldn’t be feeling this way over seeing him with another person.”

“It’s the mark,” Danny said. “It’s calling to you. You’ve seen it and you’ve started to make a connection with him. It wants you to complete the bond.”

Jackson shook his head. “I’m not doing it. Just cause you and Ethan found each other and are having your happily ever after doesn’t mean that I’m going to have one. I don’t like Aiden.”

“Then explain what just happened,” Danny said. “You are Aiden’s soulmate, Jackson. You and him are meant to be together. There is a reason so many of us are born with marks on our bodies, it’s because we are meant to be with certain people. I was terrified too when I realized who Ethan was to me. I was fucking terrified, but then we completed the bond and God Jackson, it is the best thing that can happen to a person.”

Jackson shook his head. “It’s not going to happen. Ever.”

Danny sighed and stood up. “Fine. Be fucking miserable for the rest of your life. Both of you.” Danny turned away from Jackson and walked out of the classroom, slamming the door shut behind him. Jackson stared at the spot his friend had been sitting until the bell rang, feeling a strange ache in his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features Jackson/other. Also, I have bumped the rating up due to the content. Might go up again later.

Not everyone found their soulmate as quickly, nor did everyone have a mark on them so it wasn’t hard for Jackson’s to find someone to take his mind off of Aiden. She was pretty and her cleavage nearly popped out of her tiny dress as he pulled her into his arms after slamming the door to coach’s office shut. 

He kissed her as she pulled his jeans down. She stroked him, making him moan and he picked her up, shoving everything on the desk before setting her down. He got her thong pulled off and fished inside his pocket for a condom. Her fingers dug into his back as he gripped her hips and slid inside. He didn’t wait for her to adjust before he was pulling out and thrusting back in, her moans loud in his ear. 

But even as he fucked her, he couldn’t help but think of Aiden. His mind flashed images of himself on his hands and knees with Aiden behind him, fucking him hard. He groaned and fucked her harder, trying to ignore the images his mind kept conjuring up. He didn’t want Aiden. He would never want Aiden.

The door to the office burst open, startling him and he paused. When he looked over, there was no teacher, just Aiden with his arms around a girl. Jackson growled and slammed back into the girl on the desk. “Find your own classroom,” He snarled, even as he started to lose his arousal. Aiden’s eyes were dark and unreadable as he looked at Jackson for a long moment before taking the girl’s hand and leading her away. 

Jackson cursed and pulled out of the girl who complained and tried to get him to finish. “I’m done,” Jackson growled, bending down to pick his pants up off the ground. 

She slid off the desk and onto knees before him. “I can get you hard again,” she said, wrapping her hand around him and stroking. Jackson moaned when her mouth touched him, his mind replacing her body with Aiden’s. This time, he didn’t try to stop the fantasies. He bite his bottom lip to keep from moaning out Aiden’s name when he came a few minutes later.

“Aiden! Aiden!”

Aiden stopped walking and turned around to see Ethan walking his way looking a little concerned. “What?”

“Did something happen?” Ethan asked. “You look a little pissed.”

“It’s nothing,” Aiden said and continued walking towards his locker. He opened it up and grabbed his book for the next class.

“Doesn’t seem like nothing,” Ethan said. “Want to talk about it?”

“Not really.”

“Was it Jackson?”

“Didn’t I just say I didn’t want to talk about it?” Aiden growled, slamming his locker shut and turning towards Ethan. “And no, it wasn’t Jackson.”

“You know, you have no room to be angry,” Ethan said, looking up at his brother. “You fuck other people too.”

“I’m not talking about this,” Aiden said as he started to walk away. 

“Danny was right, you are both fucking idiots.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Ethan shook his head as he spotted Danny down the hall. He gave Aiden a light slap on the shoulder before he was walking away to meet up with his boyfriend who was arguing with Jackson. Aiden stared at Jackson for a moment before turning and walking the other way to take the long way to class.


	6. Chapter 6

Aiden walked into the lunch room and made a face at his brother and Danny as he walked up to them. Danny was practically in Ethan’s lap and Ethan was tracing the soulmate mark on the inside of Danny’s wrist. They had a blissed out looks on their faces and keep sneaking glances at one another in between bites of food. 

When he got up to the table, the smell of sex hit his nose and he almost turned away but he sat down on the other side, making as much noise as possible. “Seriously? Do you have to do that at school?”

“You’re just jealous,” Ethan said, not even looking up. His finger stopped tracing but he didn’t pull away. Aiden didn’t know the feeling of touching a soulmate’s mark or having one touch his, but he assumed there was a great pleasure to it, given how he often found Ethan touching Danny’s. 

Aiden had to look away when they kissed and his eyes fell on Jackson who was in line to eat, talking to Lydia. His eyes wandered over Jackson, his heart aching. Jackson looked up and Aiden’s heart skipped a beat when the other wolf looked at him. He didn’t know what it was. He didn’t even like Jackson, but ever since he went to Jackson’s house he felt an attraction towards him. He wanted Jackson and he didn’t even know why.

Seeing him in coach’s room with another person who wasn’t him had made him not only angry but jealous. He didn’t even find another room to sleep with the girl he brought with him, he just shut the door and stormed off. 

Ethan let out a quiet moan, bringing Aiden out of his thoughts and he turned towards the couple to see that Danny’s hand has slipped off the table. “Seriously? Why don’t you just go find a place and fuck?”

“We already did,” Ethan replied, with a smile and reaching under the table to stop Danny. He looked a little high and Aiden could only assume Danny had been stroking his mark. “Twice.”

Aiden made a fake gagging sound. “Oh my God! I don’t need to hear this!”

Danny leaned over and whispered in Ethan’s ear and he saw his brother’s eyes flashing blue before he was turning his head and giving Danny a kiss. “Umm, we’ll be back.” Ethan grabbed his tray and got up, Danny following close behind. Aiden shook his head as Ethan was ushered out of the room by Danny once they got rid of their trays. 

Lydia, Allison and Stiles took their vacated spots. “Where’s the rest of the pack?” Aiden asked, noticing Scott and Isaac were missing and that Jackson wasn’t near the lunch line anymore.

Lydia shrugged. “Jackson wanted to blow off some steam so he asked Scott and Isaac to join him on the lacrosse field. Danny and Ethan run off to fuck again?”

Aiden nodded. “Couldn’t keep their hands to themselves.”

“Not surprising,” Allison said. “They can’t ever keep their hands to themselves. Ever since they saw each other’s marks.”

“Lucky,” Stiles commented.

“Oh, Stiles,” Lydia said, leaning over and giving him a smile. “You’ll find your soulmate one day.”

“He’s just bitter it’s not you,” Aiden joked. “I don’t blame him.”

Allison wrapped an arm around Lydia’s waist. “Nope. She’s all mine.”

Lydia smiled at her girlfriend and touched the arrow on her chest. Allison’s mark was never seen and Scott was too much of a gentleman to reveal it’s location to anyone. She leaned over and gave Allison a kiss. “All yours.”

Aiden rolled his eyes and stood up. “And I’m done watching this.” He waved goodbye and left the lunchroom. As he walked out, he caught another student staring at him and licking her lips. He looked at her for a moment. She was beautiful and exactly his type, but he didn’t feel anything. He sighed and turned away from her, heading towards track field. Maybe a run would help him take his mind off of things.


	7. Chapter 7

By the time the weekend came, Aiden wasn’t ready to work on the project. He almost thought about just skipping it and doing his half at home or just not doing it at all. He sat on the couch, twirling his keys as he watched the clock. He should have been there ten minutes ago.

“What are you still doing here?” Ethan asked from the hallway, arms crossed over his chest and a look of annoyance on his face. “I thought I was going to get the apartment to myself tonight?”

Aiden looked up at his brother. “I swear to God, if you make the apartment completely smell like sex again, I’m gonna rip your fucking dick off.”

“Fine, I’ll keep it to my room then, now go get that project done.”

“I don’t want to.”

Ethan rolled his eyes and walked over, sitting down on the couch next to his brother. “Why not?”

“Because I don’t like Jackson.”

Ethan laughed. “Liar.”

“Fuck off.”

“I will be fucking if you ever get your ass off the couch.”

Aiden glared and was about to speak when he heard a knock on the front door. Ethan lit up and jumped off the couch, running towards the door. Aiden made a face as Danny and Ethan started to kiss the moment the door was open. “Oh my God! I’m still here!”

Danny pulled away and looked towards the couch. “Thought you’d be at Jackson’s?” 

Aiden got off the coach and grabbed his helmet. “Fine! I’m going! I’ll be back by nine so be decent by then.” He pushed passed the happy couple. He heard a thump and a loud laugh, followed by a moan the moment be closed the door. He rolled his eyes and locked the door before quickly heading down the stairs. He didn’t want to be at Jackson’s, but he didn’t want to hear his brother and Danny either. 

It didn’t take him long to reach the Whittemore house and Jackson’s father let him in when he rang the doorbell. “Jackson is up in his room,” He said. “You boys have fun.” Aiden had to force himself not to make a sarcastic comment and headed up the stairs. He knocked a couple of times and waited for the door to open. Jackson cracked it open and seemed surprised to see Aiden.

“Shit, the project,” Jackson groaned. 

“Do you want me to leave?”

Jackson shook his head. “Give me a second.”

The door was shut and Aiden waited a few minutes before Jackson opened it back up and let him in. Aiden took a seat at the desk as Jackson booted up his laptop. He seemed distracted as they began to work, his hand unintentionally rubbing at something on his inner thigh. Aiden couldn’t help but watch Jackson’s hand over the book in his hands, his mind conjuring up images of Jackson moving his hand upward. 

Aiden blinked and shook his head, trying to shove the images out of his mind. He didn’t need Jackson sensing him getting aroused and start asking questions or being an ass to him. He put the book down and started to scribble down some information, jumping when Jackson’s hand landed on the back of his shoulder over his mark. Even though there was no skin on skin contact, Aiden could feel a dull ache from it. 

Jackson was pointing at something on the screen and speaking, but Aiden couldn’t focus on anything but the burning. He had never felt anything from his mark and it freaked him out a bit. His heart started to race in his chest and he had to reach back to push off Jackson’s hand. Jackson didn’t seem to notice his distress as he continued to speak about something involving their project.

“What?” 

Jackson stopped talking. “Weren’t you listening?”

“Somewhat,” Aiden said looking down at his notebook and trying to ignore how his heart continued to beat wildly in his chest. “Something about the alpha in a real wolf pack?”

Jackson sighed and gave Aiden a look before he reread what was on the screen, his hand moving against the spot on his thigh once more. Aiden’s eyes were drawn to it and he had a sudden urge to seek out Jackson’s soulmate mark. 

They managed to get some more work done before Jackson’s mom came up and asked if Aiden was staying for dinner. He declined and quickly packed his things up. “Text me and we can meet up again soon,” Aiden said before rushing out of Jackson’s room and out of the house.

He was still having a hard time keeping calm when he got back to the apartment. He walked passed Danny and Ethan who were cuddling on the couch, the smell of sex not even bothering him. His mind was too focused on other things. 

He collapsed on his bed and hugged his pillow to his chest, hearing a knock on his door a few minutes later. He didn’t say anything, but Ethan came inside anyways and shut the door. “Are you okay?”

“I don’t know.”

Ethan sat down on the edge of Aiden’s bed. “Did something happen?”

Aiden shrugged. “Maybe? I don’t really know.”

“Want to talk about it?”

Aiden was silent for a long moment before he looked up at Ethan. “Can you feel Danny’s touch through your clothes?”

Ethan blinked. “What?”

“If Danny were to touch your mark while you were wearing something, would you feel it?”

Ethan sat back. “Yeah, but it’s a different feeling. It’s more like an ache for his touch. I guess if I had to really describe it, it’s like the mark is calling out to him. Why are you asking?”

Aiden hugged his pillow tighter and looked away from his brother. “I was just curious.”

“Do you think you found your mate?”

“I don’t know,” Aiden whispered. “I don’t know.”


	8. Chapter 8

Aiden jumped up in bed, his heart pounding against his chest and his breathing heavy. It took him a moment to calm down from the dream he just had, groaning when he realized the wet spot on the front of his sleep pants. He fell back against the sheets, his dick still painfully hard. 

He closed his eyes and listened, hearing laughing coming from the front room telling him that Danny and Ethan were still there. “Fuck it,” He said, shoving his hand down his pants and jerking off, biting his lip to keep from moaning. Afterwards, he stripped out of his clothes and walked across the hall to take a shower, not caring if they saw him or not. 

As he stood in the shower, he couldn’t help but think of the dream he had. He had Jackson pinned down on the lacrosse field and was fucking him, Jackson’s hand over his soulmark. It was strange, he hadn’t even seen Jackson’s mark. He didn’t even know if Jackson was his soulmate at all, but here he was dreaming about completing the bond with Jackson. He didn’t even like Jackson but he was dreaming about him. 

He got out of the shower a few minutes later and ran back into his room to get dressed before going out to the kitchen where Danny and Ethan were making pancakes. He rolled his eyes when he saw Ethan pick up a strawberry and pop it into Danny’s mouth before kissing him, Danny giving a quiet moan. 

“Guys, I’m awake now!” Aiden hollered, grabbing a coffee mug and pouring himself some coffee. He sat at the table and drank his coffee. Ethan stuck his tongue out at Aiden before giving Danny a slap on the butt, making the human laugh. “Fuckers.”

Ethan grabbed his own coffee and sat across from Aiden. “You look like shit.”

Aiden growled. “Shut up.”

“What’s wrong?”

Aiden glanced at Danny who was still at the stove. “I don’t want to talk about it right now.”

Danny sighed. “If it’s about Jackson, I already know!”

“Ethan!” Aiden yelled.

“Don’t blame Ethan,” Danny said, walking over and placing a plate of what they already made on the table. “I’m just not an idiot.” He walked back over to start the next batch of pancakes. “But you and Jackson are.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“That you two are fucking idiots. Now what’s the problem?”

“I’m not talking about this in front of you, you could tell Jackson.”

“I could tell him, but I won’t.”

Aiden sighed and leaned back in his chair. “I had a dream.”

“Oooh.”

“Shut up, Ethan.”

“About Jackson? That’s so cute.”

“You’re an ass.”

“Well, what was it?” Ethan asked, leaning over to grab the syrup. Aiden made a face as Ethan smothered his food in it.

“Oh my God, how can you eat that?”

“I put it in my mouth and chew,” Ethan replied, stuffing his mouth with it.

“That’s disgusting.”

“What’s disgusting is listening to you panting and moaning in your room,” Ethan said.

“You fucker!” Aiden yelled, taking a strawberry and chucking it at his brother’s face. “and how many times have I had to listen to you and Danny?”

“Knock it off!” Danny scolded. “Or I’ll come over there and hit you both with this spatula.”


	9. Chapter 9

Jackson groaned, his hand working fast at his cock. He leaned against the shower wall, his eyes closed as he imagined Aiden in there with him. A moan escaped his lips and he came hard, his knees going weak. “Oh fuck…” 

He slowly slid down the wall, the hot water starting to go cold. He opened his eyes and looked down at the mark on his inner thigh. He brushed his fingers over it. He didn’t know how much longer he could fight it; he could feel the mark beginning to ache when he was around Aiden. He could feel it ache now as he thought about him. 

He sat there for a few more minutes before finishing his shower and getting ready for school. He met Danny in the library so they could study together for test later that day. He was flipping through his notes, when he stopped and looked up at Danny. “I know I said that I didn’t want to know anything your relationship with Ethan, but can I ask you something?”

Danny looked up from his textbook. “You want to talk about Ethan and me?” Jackson nodded and Danny closed his book. “What do you want to know?”

“What’s so different about being with a soulmate? I mean, I loved Lydia. I know we weren’t supposed to be together but I did love her. How would being with him be different?”

Danny was quiet for a moment. “But you still felt empty, didn’t you? Even when I’m away from him, I never feel that. I never feel alone. I can feel him through our bond. I can feel his love for me. I can feel his emotions. I know when he’s happy or when he’s sad. I know when he misses me. I know when he needs me. There’s something truly intimate about the bond between soulmates, Jackson. Something you could never have with Lydia, no matter how much you two loved each other.”

Danny paused, his fingers moving his bracelets aside and tracing his mark. Jackson noticed for the first time that it wasn’t the same color as his own. It wasn’t black but a dark red. “It changed.”

Danny nodded. “Yours will too.”

Jackson pulled his hand away. “No.”

“Jackson.”

“I’m not ready.”

“You wouldn’t have asked me if you weren’t ready,” Danny said. He reached out and took his friend’s hand, giving it a squeeze. “I love you, Jackson and I want to see you happy.”

“What if I’m not? What if it’s wrong? What if I got it by mistake?”

“The marks are never wrong,” Danny said. “Jackson, you can’t keep fighting this. You can’t. You’re just going to make yourself miserable. Please don’t make yourself miserable. Please.”

Jackson looked down at their hands and held onto Danny’s tighter, his voice a whisper when he spoke. “I’m scared, Danny.”

“I know,” Danny answered. “I was too.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Puppyfacedbrokenboys for helping me pick out their soulmark!

Jackson was staring up at his ceiling, lost in thought. It was late at night and the only sound was his fan blowing air around the room. His parents were gone, his mother at his grandmothers’ and his father working late at the office.

One of his hands traveled down to the mark on his inner thigh and he ran his fingers over it as a familiar face came to mind. He could feel the pull towards Aiden. It was getting stronger and stronger and he didn’t think he could fight it anymore. 

He closed his eyes, his hand traveling up as he became aroused. Jackson groaned softly as he palmed himself through his sleep pants. The only way he could get off anymore was to think of Aiden, he still tried to sleep with other people, tried to get Aiden out of his head, but it never worked. He had to picture Aiden in his mind before he could come. 

He pushed his pants down enough to let his cock out before running his fingers over it as he thought about the other wolf. He wrapped his hand around his cock and moaned softly as images of Aiden in the locker room shower flooded his mind. 

There may have been more than one fantasy that involved Aiden pushing him against the shower wall and fucking him hard after practices. He thought about Aiden doing just that, moaning as his hand worked fast on his cock. 

Just as he was about to come, the doorbell sounded. Jackson groaned and tried to ignore it, just long enough for him to get off or for whoever it was to go away. It buzzed again and again and Jackson got out of bed and pulled his pants back up. Whoever it was didn’t seemed intent on going away. 

He walked downstairs and stopped just in front of the door. He could recognize the scent the person of the person on the other side of the door. It was the same person he had just been jerking off too. He took a moment before opening the door. “What are you doing here?" 

Aiden looked nervous, looking everywhere but Jackson. “Can I come inside?”

Jackson stepped aside and let Aiden in, resisting the urge to reach out and touch. “It’s late.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“Why are you here? The project is almost done. We can finish the rest at school.”

“I know, I just..” Aiden paused for a moment. “I honestly don’t know why I’m here. I was taking a ride to blow off steam and then I ended up here.”

“Well, maybe you should go back home then,” Jackson said, turning around to go back upstairs, but Aiden grabbed him by the wrist, stopping him. He turned back towards him. “What are you-“

Aiden kissed him, silencing Jackson. Jackson stood there shocked for several seconds, before his hands were grabbing Aiden’s shirt and pulling him closer as he kissed him back. It was rough and needy, both of them grabbing at each other trying to get as close as possible. He shoved up Aiden’s shirt, taking it off of him and throwing it to the ground. 

Suddenly, Jackson was slammed against the wall hard enough to knock pictures and a shelf off the wall. He ignored it as Aiden kissed him again, Aiden gripped Jackson’s hips and grinded against him. Aiden’s teeth dragged against his neck and Jackson whimpered. He needed more.

He pushed Aiden back and looked at him as he pushed his pants down and kicked them away. Aiden looked down and dropped to his knees, placing a couple of kisses to Jackson’s stomach as his hand wrapped around Jackson’s cock.

Jackson waited for Aiden’s mouth, but it never happened. He looked down to see Aiden was staring at the black spade on his inner thigh. It was the same mark Aiden had on the back of his shoulder. 

Aiden’s fingers brushed over it and they both gasped. Jackson had heard what it felt like for soulmates to touch each other’s marks, but he always thought they exaggerated. Aiden’s fingers ran over it again and Jackson’s head fell back against the wall and he moaned. It burned as Aiden touched it and Jackson know understood the looks on Danny and Ethan’s face when they touched each other’s marks. It was a level of intimacy that he had never experienced before, not even with Lydia. 

His knees almost gave out when he felt Aiden’s lips over it. He ran his fingers through Aiden’s hair, tugging on it as Aiden pressed another kiss on it. After a few seconds, he pushed Aiden away. 

“I want you to fuck me.”

Aiden answered with a growl, his eyes flashing blue. He got up and kissed Jackson one more time before they were rushing up the stairs. 

Jackson had barely entering the room before he was pulled back into Aiden’s arms. Aiden kissed him roughly, Jackson kissed back and wrapped his arms Aiden, his fingers searching for the black mark. He knew he found it when he heard the sharp intake of breath from Aiden. 

Jackson smiled and kissed Aiden again, dropping his hands to Aiden’s pants and undoing them, pushing them down. He stepped away after another kiss and walked over to his dresser, opening up the top drawer to find what he needed. He was distracted seconds later when Aiden pressed up against him and mouth as his neck, his cock rubbing against him. 

“Fuck,” Jackson groaned, reaching back with one hand and gripping some of Aiden’s hair. He got lost in Aiden’s attention for a moment before he forced himself to focus, finally finding the lube shoved all the way in the back. He found the condoms near the corner and grabbed them out as well. “Bed.”

“No,” Aiden growled, his fingers digging into Jackson’s hips. “I’m gonna fuck you right here.” He rubbed his nose against Jackson’s neck. “Gonna fuck you all over this room.” He pushed Jackson’s legs apart and grabbed the lube, pouring a generous amount on his fingers and finding Jackson’s hole. Jackson gasped, fingers gripping the edge of the dresser as Aiden fingered him. “You’re not going to be able to look at anything in here without thinking about me.” 

The dresser drawer was slammed shut and Jackson was pushed against it as Aiden pressed their bodies together. He nipped at Jackson’s shoulder, thrusting his fingers in and out and driving Jackson crazy. When he deemed, Jackson ready, he grabbed a condom and ripped it open, hastily rolling it on. 

One of Aiden’s arms wrapped around Jackson’s waist and he slowly pressed into him, Jackson groaning, claws digging into the top of the dresser. “Oh my God,” Jackson moaned, one hand reaching back and grabbing Aiden’s hip. “Oh fuck.”

Aiden bit down on Jackson’s shoulder as he started to thrust. His hands gripped Jackson’s hips tightly, pulling him back against him with each thrust. It was rough and hard, everything Jackson imagined sex with Aiden would be. 

Aiden kept true to what he said, fucking Jackson all over the room until they collapsed on Jackson’s bed sometime around midnight. As they lay there, Aiden’s fingers never strayed far from Jackson’s spade. They were both quiet, neither of them knowing what to say.

Finally, Jackson turned away from Aiden and closed his eyes. He didn’t want to talk about what happened.


End file.
